The present invention relates to an auger type ice-making machine and more particularly to an improvement in such an apparatus for effectively flushing the inside of the water supply pipe and the freezing cylinder during ice making to thereby remove the condensed water and precipitates from inside of the water supply pipe and the cylinder.
In the conventional apparatus, it has been the practice to discharge all of the ice-making water when a level of ice storage is detected or when the ice making operation is halted temporarily in order to clean the inside of the water supply pipe and the freezing cylinder. However, in the former case, that is, when the cleaning operation is performed upon detection of a level of ice storage, it may not always be possible to assure a daily cleaning operation as this depends on the size of the ice reservoir or the amount of the ice used. Thus, it is not always possible to remove the rapidly increasing amount of condensed water or precipitates.
In the latter case, that is, when the cleaning operation is performed after the operation of the ice-making portion is halted temporarily, the ice-making efficiency is lowered with increased energy loss.